


The Build Up

by lady_moevot



Series: The Rubber Band Theory [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_moevot/pseuds/lady_moevot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly snogging her boss, Tessa is a bit embarrassed with herself for almost giving in and ruining the uncomplicated friendship she has with Death. But other feelings bubble to the surface and she's not entirely sure their friendship truly is all that uncomplicated. Her mixed emotions get the better of her and she finds herself wandering into Death's bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Build Up

The day had passed slowly and awkwardly; ever since the spell had hit them early in the afternoon, since they’d almost kissed, Death and Tessa had been more or less avoiding each other. Death had even elected to drive to the store for more diapers for Alice.  
  
But the house was only so big, and they couldn’t avoid each other completely. They’d pass in the halls, or enter a room that the other was already occupying, and they’d feel it: an intense need to touch each other, kiss, melt together until they were satisfied. Tessa could barely bring herself to meet her boss’s eyes, for fear she might give in to the spell. She knew it was practically binding them to the inevitability of sleeping together, but her stubbornness made her want to believe she could resist the spell for 24 hours. She’d lived through countless hours; what was 24 more until the damned curse would wear off? And yet, why not just give in? The spell would break and she’d get a good, hard fuck out of it. Still, even though they now had a child together, one whose future self had explicitly revealed that they would most certainly have sex at some point or another - and frequently, by the sound of it - she couldn’t just shake the fact that he was her boss.  
  
Tessa had been avoiding him all day, and Death was trying to return the favor. It was clear she didn’t want to give in to the spell, else she would have already. He stayed holed up in his room for most of the day, occasionally wandering down the hall to check in on Alice. Usually his peeking in on her had the same result: a peacefully sleeping baby. Sometimes, however, he’d run into Tessa in the hallway, or in Alice’s room while she was feeding the baby. Tessa had chosen to breast feed Alice, which proved to be disastrous under the spell. Death would immediately leave, but not before catching the blush in her cheeks. He knew that he must resist the spell, lest he change the nature of their relationship forever, and it was hard enough to do that when Tessa’s tits weren’t out. In truth, he felt a bit foolish for what this desire spell was doing to him; it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her body before. He’d seen her vagina when he’d taken off her pants after she’d gone into labor, and he’d seen her breast feeding their daughter several times since Alice had been born. That aside, Tessa wasn’t the first woman he’d seen naked. He’d had his share of trysts in the past. But she was different; she was his friend as well as the mother of his child. 

After night had fallen and Tessa had finally managed to get Alice down to sleep for the night, she stood at her dresser, pulling on her pajamas. The house was perfectly toasty, so she’d decided on a small pair of black shorts and a tank top. Crossing to her bed, Tessa pulled back the covers and fluffed her pillows. Satisfied with the plumpness of the pillows, she walked over to the light switch by the door. Standing in the doorway, she felt her heart begin to beat faster; a heat started to build in her core and she knew she couldn’t stop herself. Flicking off the light, Tessa left her room and walked down the hall, stopping outside her boss’s bedroom. She took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
“Sir?” she called in a loud whisper. She swallowed nervously, waiting for a reply.  
  
Death was surprised to hear Tessa outside his door, but answered her calmly. “Yes, Tessa?”  
  
Opening the door quietly, Tessa slipped into the room, her eyes searching in the dark. Her heightened sight allowed her to see for the most part in the dark, and she crossed to the bed, where Death lay, watching her. She stood at the foot of the bed, not sure how to proceed. “This spell is powerful,” she remarked before she could stop herself.  
  
“It is,” Death agreed, his body taking immediate interest in where this conversation could be headed. He’d been fighting it all day, but if Tessa was willing to give in, who was he to deny her?  
  
“You know that I respect you, don’t you?” she asked, her voice wavering slightly with nerves.  
  
“And I, you,” he replied, sitting up. Could she really be taking this where he thought she was? His question was soon answered, as Tessa climbed onto the bed, crawling forward slowly. The moonlight accented her curves here and cast shadows there as she crawled up his legs, her own on either side of his. She came to a stop when she reached his torso, sitting lightly on his lap.  
  
“I tried to resist it,” Tessa muttered, placing her hands on his bare chest.  
  
“As have I,” Death answered, looking up into her eyes and putting his hands on her thighs.  
  
Without another word, their lips crashed together, the spell finally winning out. Death slid his hands slowly over Tessa’s thighs, massaging her as his tongue pressed apart her lips and explored her mouth. He could feel her nails dig into his skin and felt her grind against him. Blood rushed from his head to his cock, causing it to grow stiff. He ran his hands up to her sides, squeezing her hips and pressing her against him. Tessa moaned into his mouth, lust clouding her brain and electrifying her skin. She raked her fingernails over his skin, breaking the kiss only to bite his lip gently. Pressing down, she rolled her hips teasingly slow, grinding against Death’s erection. His hands moved to her back, pulling her close and moving his hips in time with hers.  
  
All too soon, they heard Alice cry out from the other room. Tessa slumped defeatedly on Death’s lap, sighing with irritation. She gave him a final kiss before wordlessly climbing off him and leaving the room, throwing one last look of longing over her shoulder.


End file.
